Y las estrellas te verán llorar
by BrokenDreams273
Summary: La historia desde el 6 libro. Lo que hubiera pasado si Voldy hubiera sido mas malo todavia y llegase a ser ...bueno leedlo y vereisXD. Contada desde otro punto de vista. PD: podeis elegir las parejas de lso personajes de la historia Harry/Ginny/Hermy..
1. Chapter 1

Aviso que este fanfic no es muy convencional. Aunque parezca que no tiene nada que ver con Harry Potter, si os tomais la molestia de leer los dos primeros capitulos vereis por que. Y bueno no se que mas decir solo que gracias por leer y comentad si os gusta y si no... tambien ^^XD

Capítulo 1: La calma antes de la Tempestad

- Cualquier día de estos tiraré el despertador

Lunes otra vez. Despues de 15 años de los mismo debería estar acostumbrado . Haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad me tiro al suelo . Sé qe es un rudo método pero es lo único capaz de hacerme mover un lunes por la mañana.

Me miro en el espejo y me asusto. Mi pelo parece una fregona. Voy al baño e intento hacer lo qe pueda con él. Me gusta: largo castaño y con algunos mechones rubios heredados según me han dicho de mi padre.

Después de desayunar me cepillo los dientes y me pongo los primeros vaqueros que encuentro. Al mirar por la ventana veo las nubes amenazadoras llegando desde el mar, así que me meto una sudadera y me pongo los tenis que deje tirados anoche.

¿he dicho ya que odio los lunes? En las pelis la gente tiene Física a primera, pero yo no. Yo tengo algo definitivamente peor y no os podéis imaginar cuán terrible es si no lo habeis vivido. Matemáticas. Como vuelva a ver una X que espera ser despejada me suicidaré.

Entro en clase y se me olvidó hacer la tarea. Menos mal que el profesor ya está acostumbrado a que nadie haga sus 3 hojas de ejercicios.

Me siento con una chica que conocí el año pasado. Estuvimos juntos en el colegio pero dio la casualidad que tuve que tropezarme con ella en un pasillo para hablar le por primera vez. No desaprovechamos una ocasión para bajarnos la autoestima mutuamente. Es bastante normal: pelo moreno liso con ondulaciones en las puntas, no muy alta, delgada y con una tez bastante pálida (o de porcelana como prefiere llamarla ella). Tiene el cuerpo que toda gótica desearía sin embargo no puede ser lo mas contrario a una de ellas: monta a caballo, se pasa horas en el salón escuchando música clásica y leyendo novelas, viste con ropa elegante y por supuesto tiene un zoológico en su casa. Es extraño que me lleve con alguien así, o incluso que ella se lleve conmigo, pero bueno en mi vida las cosas no son muy lógicas.

El profesor nos reparte las libretas que nos pidió para corregir antes de las vacaciones de Semana Santa. ¿Son cosas mías o su cara tiene un brillo especial? Me entregó la mía y se quedó esperando a que la abriese. Al mirar a mi compañera me di cuenta de que había algo de lo que ella se percató y yo estaba pasando por alto. El profesor permanecía impasible invitándome a abrir el cuaderno y ante la falta de alternativa, eso es lo que hice. En la primera página vi las caricaturas que habíamos hecho durante una hora libre. En ellas se mostraba al profesor yendo por un cementerio abasteciéndose de ropa como si fuera un centro comercial (teníamos la teoría de que conseguía esa ropa tan horrible robándosela a los cadáveres de los vagabundos). Se me cayó el mundo encima. Hubiera preferido estar en medio de la sabana con una manada de leones corriendo tras de mí antes que permanecer un instante más en ese lugar.

El maestro seguía mirando con una sonrisa diabólica mientras mi compañera al igual que toda la clase me miraban como si me hubieran descubierto un tumor. Jamás olvidaré la mezcla de estupefacción y de compasión en la cara de mis compañeros cuando el profesor dijo:

-Muy ocurrente los dibujos. ¿Qué tal si desarrollas tu creatividad en mi despacho después de clase ayudándome a ordenar los trabajos?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me está mirando, juro que lo está haciendo. Como no cambie esta cara de estúpido la voy a asustar. Intento que no se me note el cúmulo de sensaciones que expresa mi cara, pero mi cuerpo dejó de responderme hace ya tiempo. Oh dios el corazón nunca me ha latido tan rápido. Como no venga a darme una bofetada por mirón, me dará un paro cardíaco de la emoción.

-Hola

-(di algo) ho…..ooooo…oooo( algo mejor, gilipollas)

-¿Tienes nombre?- dijo con la sonrisa mas encantadora que he visto en mi vida

-Ga…Gabriel. Me llamo Gabriel Vendôme- menos mal que me salvo de ese interminable saludo

-soy Annelisse Heilige, pero la gente me llama Anne o Liz o… bueno llamame como te apetezca- ¿he dicho ya que es demasiado maravillosa para ser real?

-¿ Y que…que querías?- ¿qué que quería?¿soy imbécil o qué?

-Soy nueva en la ciudad y me preguntaba si…bueno si no te importaría…no se... enseñarme algunos sitios, y cosas así

-¿Yo? Pero si…

-Si no quieres no pasa nada- dijo con una cara que interpreté como de decepción

-Oh no por supuesto que si.

Pasamos la siguiente media hora ordenando los archivos del profesor y riéndonos sin parar. Es increíble la cantidad de papeles que puede acumular un profesor en 5 años de enseñanza, pero después de todo, tendré que agradecerle a este capullo haberme dado la mejor media hora de mi vida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si no quedasen solo dos días para el viernes (y pasar toda la tarde con Anne) no podría aguantar el interminable sufrimiento que son las clases de gimnasia. Nos pasamos toda la hora corriendo, haciendo abdominales, flexiones… Según el profesor debemos estar preparados: nunca se sabe cuando un asesino nos perseguirá o cuando nos podemos ver envueltos en una persecución de la que solo nuestra fuerza y agilidad nos puede salvar y blablabla.

Hoy me tocó recoger el material así que llegué al vestuario cuando todos se habían marchado. Ya me había hecho a la idea de que estaría solo, por eso me sorprendió tanto ver a alguien todavía dentro.

Era un chico que conocía desde hace ya un par de años. Atlético, alto, inteligente, guapo y algo callado. al igual que yo no esperaba compañía. Estaba sin camisa y con las manos en la cara.

-¿ qué haces aquí tan tarde?- la voz le temblaba un poco y tenía los ojos rojos

- Me tocó ayudar al profesor a recoger el material…oye, ¿estas bien?

- Si…-dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara para enjuagarse las lágrimas- en serio estoy bien. Será mejor que me vaya ya

- Si… por supuesto

Por alguna extraña razón verlo tan mal me rompía el alma. Alejé ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y me disponía a meterme en la ducha cuando vi que se le cayó un bolígrafo. Me agaché a recogerlo y al parecer él también se dio cuenta de la pérdida y me imitó.

Alargué la mano para coger el bolígrafo y al hacer lo mismo, la suya quedó encima de la mía. Miré al frente y descubrí su cara, aún con rastros de las lágrimas, muy cerca de la mía. Me perdí en esos ojos pardos enrojecidos por el dolor y mi corazón empezó a latir con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de salir despedido de mi pecho. Acercó su rostro lentamente hasta el mío, hasta que pude oír su agitada respiración.

Nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando el momentáneo tarareo del profesor dirigiéndose a su despacho nos devolvió a la realidad. Estaba muy agitado para pensar y aunque no lo hubiese estado mi cabeza no era capaz de procesar todo lo que había pasado y elaborar un pensamiento coherente.

Nick cogió su bolígrafo, y mirando hacia el suelo con las mejillas coloradas se despidió de mi con un titubeante adiós. Yo por mi parte no era capaz de moverme y me quedé tirado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared mirando al vacío hasta que el inoportuno profesor me avisó de que saliera porque iba a cerrar


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Huyendo del Paraíso

Aún sentía la cabeza como una batidora en la que era imposible tener un pensamiento coherente, pero cuando la vi llegando a la plaza todas mis pensamientos se apagaron y solo podía observar su esbelta figura que parecía flotar hacia mí. Jamás he visto nada moverse con tanta gracilidad y menos algo que se moviera así para encontrarse conmigo.

-Perdón por tardar pero todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme a este sitio

No me importaba que se hubiese retrasado 5 minutos, ni me hubiera importado que tardase un milenio en llegar. Solo por ver sus cabellos rubios ondeado al viento podría esperar una eternidad en el infierno. Por supuesto no le dije nada de esto, simplemente me limité a decirle que no pasaba nada y nos pusimos en marcha para recorrer el pueblo más aburrido que la humanidad ha creado.

-Este sitio es mi favorito. Supongo que vale la pena vivir aquí solo por él, aunque bueno en verdad no es parte del pueblo sino que pertenece a….

-¡Ay! Me he tropezado con algo

-Lo siento es un banco. Ya estamos llegando no abras los ojos todavía.

Entre unas pequeñas casas situadas en una especie de colina había un espacio abierto desde el que se podía contemplar todo el valle. Las montañas rodeándote y la inmensidad del mar dan la sensación de nimiedad, pero ver toda la ciudad bajo tus pies contrarresta este sentimiento haciendo sentir capaz de cualquier cosa porque todos y cada de uno de los seres que respiran te pertenecen.

Por primera vez el universo parecía estar de mi lado y había hecho de ese lugar un paraíso. Las nubes rodeaban al sol en su lento desaparición en el mar, y la luz de este creaba un reflejo en las aguas que lo dotaban de un ambiente de irrealidad. Tuve que pellizcarme varias veces para convencerme de que aquello era real. Me felicité a mi mismo por haber encontrado ese lugar hacía un año mientras corría por un parque cercano. No era un sitio tan perfecto como los que abundan en las películas romanticonas pero en mi imperfecta vida este momento era mejor que cualquiera que pudieran haber creado los guionistas de Hollywood.

Senté a Anne en uno de los bancos y le permití abrir los ojos. Se quedo maravillada ante la majestuosidad de la imagen que tenía ante ella. Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos viendo el lento recorrido del astro. Como si alguien estuviera remunerándome por todos los malos momentos de mi vida, una música empezó a sonar. Me costó reconocerla pero tras unos instantes lo conseguí. Hacía ya tiempo que no escuchaba esa sintonía pues me emocionaba y solo me permitía escucharla en momentos en los que necesitara ánimo. Me acordé de todas las tardes tendido en mi cama lamentándome por todo lo que dejé atrás, por la duda de si valió la pena y preguntándome que pasaría de ahora en adelante

Aquello era un sueño y pedí a cualquier ser que me oyera que nunca acabase.

Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
call I'm desperate for your voice  
Listening to the song we used to sing  
In the car, do you remember  
Butterfly, Early Summer  
It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet  
Like when we would meet

Por la suave piel de mi compañera se deslizaron unas lágrimas y se giró hacia mí

-Siento haberme emocionado, es solo que esto es tan… increíble y esta canción… es… mi favorita. Te parecerá una estupidez pero la oigo solo cuando…

-cuando ya no me quedan más ganas de llorar-terminé su frase

Me sonrió y se acercó más a mí. Nos abrazamos y nuestras caras estuvieron tan cerca que podíamos oír la respiración agitada del otro.

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

Sentí sus labios junto a los míos, su tersa piel humedecida por las lágrimas mientras detrás de nosotros se ocultaba el sol, pero eso ya daba igual porque en ese instante, solo existíamos ella y yo y todo lo demás… todo lo demás no importaba.

Una sonrisa ocupaba toda mi cara. Aunque me hubiese muerto allí mismo, mi cadáver seguiría sonriendo. Y es que tenía motivos para ello: acababa de acompañar a la chica más maravillosa del mundo a casa después de una tarde inolvidable.

Caminaba por la calle tan borracho de felicidad que no me di cuenta del repentino apagón de luces y del aire que frío que envolvió súbitamente el ambiente hasta que una inesperada y espontánea pena me invadió. Conocía muy bien esta sensación; después de sentirla había escapado de la muerte por muy poco. Pero no podía ser… era prácticamente imposible que me hubiesen encontrado. Pensé que tendrían cosas más importantes que hacer que enviarlos a buscar un mago de 15 años.

Cuando vi aparecer las inconfundibles siluetas de los dementores en la otra esquina de la amplia calle, la sangre se heló y mi corazón paró de latir. Se había activado un instinto primordial de supervivencia en mí, y me puse a correr inconscientemente a toda velocidad.

La fuerza de la costumbre me hizo buscar la varita en mi bolsillo aunque sabía que no encontraría nada. No sabía lo que sería de mí, ni como iba a conseguir salir de esta, pero el instinto me impulsaba a correr como si tuviera algún lugar seguro al que llegar.

Al doblar la calle empecé a oír gritos desde todas las direcciones. Seres enmascarados con una tétrica calavera aparecían en todos los rincones y entraban en las casas, con los posteriores lamentos de los habitantes de las mismas. Al poco tiempo se unieron un grupo de dementores que sobrevolaban las casas como cuervos esperando a un moribundo para comer.

Dos magos me lanzaron hechizos aturdidores y pronto se les unieron más. No tenía escapatoria, hacía tiempo que dejé de sentir los pies y no tenía ninguna posibilidad ante tatos magos adultos… o eso creía hasta que un fogonazo de luz me cegó y caí al suelo.

Sobre mí pasó un contingente de magos que se abalanzó sobre el enemigo y los mantenían ocupados mientras que una chica de 17 años me tendía la mano y me hablaba:

-¿Estás bien?¿puedes moverte?

-Si… estoy bien. ¿Qué pasa?¿Qué es todo esto?

-Si quieres salir con vida, podrás esperar unos minutos hasta que te lleve a un lugar seguro

-No me llevarás a ninguna parte hasta que no…

-Agárrate fuerte, el viaje va a ser bastante movidito

Antes de poder procesar lo que me había dicho, todo empezó a girar a mi alrededor y las formas iban pasando a toda velocidad hasta que finalmente, todo volvió a estabilizarse.

Ahora me encontraba en las afueras de un helado pueblo. Por todas partes había personas corriendo desenfrenadamente de un lado a otro. Hombres y mujeres con túnicas parecían flotar sobre la nieve en dirección a mí. Al llegar desparecían como si nunca hubiesen estado allí y en su lugar aparecían muchos otros, algunos heridos, otros ayudando a los que tenían menos suerte que ellos e incluso algunos con personas vestidas de forma normal que compartían la misma cara de aturdimiento e incomprensión que yo.

La muchacha castaña nos reunió a todos en un lugar despejado fuera de la zona de bullicio y nos dijo:

-Se que todos tenéis preguntas y dudas y estáis en todo vuestro derecho a ser respondidos. ..y lo seréis. Pero no me parece este el mejor lugar para hablar. Con todo este revuelo supongo que no habrá nadie en el castillo y podremos sentarnos tranquilamente a hablar y quizás los elfos nos preparen algo de comer.

Dicho esto se puso en camino en dirección contraria a los magos desesperados que corrían calle abajo y todos como si fuera nuestra pastora y nosotros un rebaño, la seguimos.

Al salir del pueblo, me di cuenta que en el grupo solo había adolescentes y niños. Aún sin articular palabra pude darme cuenta que proveníamos de lugares muy diferentes. Había un chico rubio alto de ojos azules y con osco aspecto que contrariaba demasiado el aspecto alegre y vivaz de una momentáneamente callada y asustadiza chiquilla como para ser ambos paisanos.

Tuve que dejar de hacer suposiciones cuando llegamos a nuestro destino: un castillo enorme que se alzaba sobre un lago y que parecía tocar la luna con sus torres.

Atravesamos las desiertas salas del castillo, siendo solo interrumpidos por algún niño en pijama que vagaba sin rumbo hasta llegar a un gran salón con cuatro mesas. La chica atrajo unas sillas y las dispuso en círculos. Con un ademán nos invitó a sentarnos y se colocó en el centro de la rueda

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts el último refugio contra Lord Voldemort- dijo Hermione Granger

Gracias a todos los que hayais llegado hasta aquí. Espero que os haya gustado. Pues bueno ya apareció una, solo faltan dos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: El Nuevo Ministro

La chica se negó a continuar hasta que la comida apareció como por arte de magia en las mesas. Con el estremecedor ruido de los gritos y órdenes que llegaban desde afuera como único acompañamiento, engullimos rápidamente la comida. No me había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba hasta que probé el primer bocado y no pude parar.

Cuando terminamos la chica se levantó, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

En los últimos años, como supongo que ya sabréis, el mago Lord Voldemort ha vuelto a resurgir con el objetivo de acabar con los magos hijos de muggles y con los muggles mismos. Bueno os ahorraré detalles e iremos al grano: ante la despreocupación del anterior ministro Fudge , Voldmeort tuvo…

¿Anterior ministro?- interrumpió una chica morena

Si… Como iba diciendo, Fudge no creyó no Dumbledore e hizo todo lo posible para desprestigiarlo, hasta que las evidencias lo desbordaron y renunció. Se creó un vacío de poder y tras la muerte de Dumbledore, Voldemort irrumpió en el ministerio y tomó control de él.

Entonces…eso significa que… o dios mio

Exacto, Lord Voldemort es el nuevo Ministro de Magia del Reino Unido.

Paró un momento para tomar agua y contemplar las estupefactas caras de los allí presentes

Ahora solo la Orden del Fénix se le resiste. Muchos aurores que no fueron asesinados en la toma del ministerio se han unido y la gente de Hogsmade y de otros muchos lugares han venido para apoyarnos o simplemente para buscar cobijo… y los que no lo han hecho… han sido unidos por la fuerza a las filas de los mortífagos o asesinados. Muchos otros, sobre todo jóvenes, habéis optado por abandonar la magia y refugiaros en vuestras casas para intentar pasar desapercibidos

Dumbledore nos obligó a huir , ¿por qué nos habéis vuelto a traer?

Pensábamos que era lo más seguro para vosotros, pero ahora Voldemort cuenta con más recursos y sabe cómo encontraros. Su objetivo es exterminarnos a toda costa ¿y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que cuando estabais desprevenidos y os sentíais a salvo? Así que preparó una gran cacería para acabar con todos vosotros. Sabía donde vivías, lo que hacías y donde ibais a estar a la hora de su plan. De no haber sido por una información fortuita que le llegó a nuestros espías, ninguno de vosotros estarías aquí.

La dureza de las palabras de la castaña había llegado hasta todos nosotros. Una angustia se apoderó de mí. La angustia de haber tocado los dulces labios de la muerte, la angustia de perder todo en un instante, la angustia de no saber…

¿ qué será de nosotros ahora?- formulé casi inconscientemente la pregunta que todos teníamos en mente

Ojála tuviera una respuesta para esa pregunta

Tras unos instantes la chica consiguió levantar la vista del suelo y con lágrimas recorriendo su dulce y cansado rostro, nos habló:

Os comprendo totalmente. Mirad…yo estuve en vuestro lugar hace apenas unos meses . A mí también me obligaron las circunstancias a elegir…y sé que no es fácil. Yo también sentí todas esas preguntas rondando por mi cabeza como buitres esperando un momento de debilidad para acabar conmigo. Quiero que sepáis, que nada de esto es justo. No deberíamos estar aquí enfrentándonos a un loco que nos odia por el mero hecho de existir, no deberíamos estar condenados a dejarlo todo atrás para morir simplemente por tener algo que no pedimos. Pero hay gente que podría vivir en paz y salvar la vida de su familia uniéndose a ese loco, gente que tampoco tiene por qué sacrificarse por personas a las que no conoce de nada y , sin embargo, están aquí, con sus esposas, hijos y hermanos, dando la vida por nosotros, sin saber si será todo en vano o no… Podéis elegir luchar o quedaros en Hogwarts a salvo, no seréis juzgados por vuestra decisión, pero pensadlo bien porque vuestra decisión puede cambiar el curso de esta guerra

A pesar de todas las dudas, de esa voz de supervivencia que me decía quédate a salvo, y de todas las razones por las que sabía que esto era una locura, me levanté como los demás y me hice un miembro de la Orden del Fénix.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: De vuelta a casa

Creo que lo peor del entrenamiento intensivo de 3 semanas fue el vuelo en escoba. Fui el primero de mi grupo en aprender a desaparecerse pero volar era otra cosa. Y es que la escoba y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Nos alejamos del castillo en silencio. Tras pasar los 4 controles nos subimos a las escobas y pusimos rumbo al sur. Aunque peligroso ( nos exponíamos a un ataque desde tierra en cualquier momento) era el mejor medio de transporte del que disponíamos: la red Flu era controlada desde el Ministerio y los mortífagos habían ideado un sistema para perseguir a los magos que se desparecían.

Poco a poco el grupo se fue dispersando a medida que los integrantes se desviaban para cumplir sus respectivas misiones. Cuando solo quedamos tres, giré a la derecha y caí en picado. Mi destino estaba unos metros más al oeste pero había algo que tenía que hacer.

Aterricé en la desierta y oscura calle solo iluminada por la tenue luz de las farolas y el leve resplandor de la luna. Mis pasos resonaban en la calzada como pisotones de elefante. Y allí estaba esa puerta. Tan blanca e impenetrable como siempre.

Pude tocar el timbre pero los sollozos del interior hicieron aparecer la curiosidad y abrí suavemente con un ligero toque de la varita. En el salón mi madre lloraba enredada en una sábana con fotografías esparcidas por el suelo. Me acerqué silenciosamente hacia ella y le di un abrazo por detrás:

Hola mamá

Ga…Gabriel…¿eres tú? Gracias al cielo ¿Dónde has estado cariño? ¿Qué ha pasado? Siento mucho deberás haber hecho lo que sea que te haya molestado, te prometo que seré una mejor madre, pero no vuelvas a…-dijo girándose hacia mí y cubriéndome de besos

Mamá… tengo que volver a irme

¿Qué? Pero… oh cariño no te vayas

De hecho solo he venido… solo he venido para que no estuvieses preocupada

Ya me dirigía de vuelta al castillo cuando la vi. Su pelo caía sobre ese delicado rostro que me embobaba, pero aún así puede ver que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Mis piernas pedían salir corriendo hacia ella, mi corazón parecía querer salir de mi pecho y mis brazos pedían a gritos abrazarla.

Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, la situación la tomó por mí. Dos mortífagos aparecieron de repente y con un giro de varita inmovilizaron a la chica, que cayó al suelo presa del pánico. Se dirigieron hacia con el rostro destapado y pude distinguir la burlona sonrisa de un chico rubio al que mas tardé conocí como Draco. Contemplaba como la toqueteaban y humillaban hasta que me deje llevar por el instinto y aturdi al gordo compañero del chico. El rubio se giró hacia mi y me lanzó un hechizo que no llegó a alcanzarme aunque me abrió una profundo herida en el hombro.

Hice caso omiso del dolor y contraataqué . Parecía tener mas experiencia que yo pero sin duda el hecho de no esperar resistencia jugaba a mi favor. Con un rápido _impedimenta _conseguí hacerlo caer de bruces al suelo y aproveché esa oportunidad para desarmarlo. La rabia que se apoderó de mí me suplicaba que acabara con ese ser inmundo, pero una fugaz ráfaga que pasó sobre mi cabeza proveniente del compañero obeso que había recuperado la consciencia me hizo valorar mis prioridades. La venganza podía esperar, lo más importante era poner a salvo a Anne.

Ambos magos lanzaban hechizos mientras corría hacia la maniatada muchacha esquivándolos o rechazando los que podía. En cuanto puede tocar su cuerpo, nos desvanecimos de aquel escenario hacia el único lugar en el que sabía que podría estar seguro.

Ya sería después momento de pensar en las consecuencias.


End file.
